1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to noise suppressors, specifically to systems for orienting threadedly secured, eccentric noise suppressors onto a handgun barrel.
2. Prior Art
Various systems are known in the firearms art for attaching a noise suppressor to a hand gun, and specifically for removably attaching a noise suppressor to a barrel which is threaded on the muzzle end of a hand gun barrel. There nevertheless exists a need for improving such systems.
The majority of handgun noise suppressors found in the prior art have a bore which is concentric to the out side diameter of the noise suppressor housing. Traditional cylinder shaped noise suppressors obscure the sites located on the host weapon. Military, police and civilian consumers are interested in noise suppressor designs which do not obscure the sites of the host hand gun. Threadedly securing a noise suppressor which is of an eccentric variety creates one very acute problem. The length, pitch and timing of the threads commonly machined onto handgun barrels vary between production runs; there is no easy way to orient an eccentric noise suppressor on a variety of firearm without custom fitting the noise suppressor to each handgun. Custom fitting a noise suppressor is expensive and not practical for military, police or civilian users who may need to use the noise suppressor on a variety of different handguns. The apparatus and method which I am providing allows the users of a noise suppressor equipped with my apparatus to properly index the noise suppressor to the handgun being used at the time.
3. Objects and Advantages
Accordingly several objects and advantages of the present invention are
                (a) to provide an apparatus and method which will afford the end user an option of properly orienting an eccentric noise suppressor so that it is not excessively obscuring the sites of a hand gun        (b) to provide an orientation apparatus and method which will work with barrels using a variety of thread pitches as a way of removably securing a noise suppressor        (c) to provide an apparatus which allows the silencer to be rotated and secured on a 360 degree axis allowing nearly unlimited options for noise suppressor orientation.        (d) to provide a system for orienting a noise suppressor which is not limited to a single position of orientation.        
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.